Afterhours
by grettama
Summary: Shouma tak bisa lagi menahan rasa kantuknya. Dan itu semua gara-gara Kanba. Semi-AU. A short one-shot. A little bit boys love content. Happy reading.


**/Afterhours/**

Takakura Shouma melepas dekorasi terakhir yang menghiasi auditorium sekolah mereka selama festival budaya, dan menjatuhkannya ke kotak kardus yang dipegang kakaknya, Kanba, di bawah. Ia menghela napas lega, menuruni tangga lipat yang daritadi digunakannya sebagai tempat berpijak dan merasakan tepukan ringan dari Kanba di bahunya.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Biar aku yang mengembalikan tangga dan kotak dekorasinya," ucap Kanba seraya berlalu pergi.

Shouma menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai linoleum. Dia benar-benar merasa begitu letih. Sudah seminggu lebih mereka bekerja lembur terus-terusan untuk menyelenggarakan festival budaya sekolah mereka. Dia sendiri tidak ingat bagaimana dia dan Kanba bisa terlibat di bagian dekorasi yang benar-benar menguras tenaga, tapi yang jelas, sekarang dia senang semuanya sudah selesai. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup menjalani kehidupan ganda begini, menjadi siswa aktif di sekolah, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, merawat Himari dan mencari keberadaan _penguindrum_. Ia tak paham bagaimana bisa Kanba masih tetap bisa terlihat begitu segar bugar dengan begitu banyaknya kegiatan mereka.

Shouma kembali menghela napas, menikmati dinginnya lantai linoleum di bawahnya. Di sekolah hanya tinggal dia dan Kanba. Kanba, selaku ketua bagian dekorasi, menyuruh anak-anak lain pulang lebih dulu beberapa saat lalu karena sudah terlalu larut, lagipula tak banyak lagi yang harus dikerjakan. Tadinya dia juga menyuruh Shouma pulang duluan, tapi Shouma menolak. Ia tak tega meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian di sekolah.

"Jangan tidur di sini, Shouma."

Shouma bisa mendengar suara Kanba, membuatnya membuka mata dan bangkit berdiri.

wwWww

"Seminggu ini benar-benar melelahkan."

Shouma hanya mengangguk tanpa suara, mengiyakan pernyataan Kanba. Entah bagaimana Shouma bisa bertahan dari rasa letihnya dan sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Kanba di dalam gerbong kereta bawah tanah. Yah, sebenarnya ia bisa bertahan juga karena Kanba tidak melepaskan lengannya selama perjalanan menuju stasiun untuk mengejar kereta terakhir. Kakaknya itu setengah menyeretnya sampai stasiun dan mendudukkan dirinya di gerbong yang kosong, hanya berisi mereka berdua, dengan sukses.

"Ini yang terakhir," ucap Kanba lagi, mengeluh, "aku tidak mau melibatkan diri lagi dalam kegiatan sepele semacam ini. Berikutnya kita harus fokus pada Himari. Kita harus segera menemukan _penguindrum_, entah apa itu."

Shouma hanya bisa kembali mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa suara. Dia benar-benar merasa lelah. Yang ingin dilihatnya sekarang cuma tempat tidurnya.

"Dan ketua panitianya benar-benar gila!" protes Kanba, "Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan kita kerja lembur selama seminggu nonstop?"

'_Oh, tidak,'_ pikir Shouma, _'Berhenti bicara, Kanba…'_

"Dia pikir kita tidak ada kegiatan lain apa? Memang sih festivalnya berakhir sukses dan megah, tapi tetap saja… kita ini masih SMA."

Suara _baritone_ Kanba membuat rasa kantuk Shouma bertambah dua kali lipat. Suara Kanba memang selalu bisa menenangkannya dalam kondisi apapun, dan di situasi seperti sekarang ini, suara kakaknya itu justru bagaikan buaian sebelum tidur bagi Shouma. Ia ingin Kanba berhenti bicara sekarang, atau dia mungkin akan jatuh tertidur begitu saja…

"Aku merasa seperti dieksploitasi," gumam Kanba.

'_Hentikan itu, Kanba… berhenti menggumam di dekat telingaku…'_

"Pokoknya setelah ini aku akan senang-senang! Kencan dengan berbagai gadis manis dan mencari _penguindrum_ untuk Himari."

Shouma tak tahan lagi. Suara Kanba membuat seluruh tubuhnya relaks, dan hal terakhir yang diingatnya hanya tawa ringan kakaknya ketika bicara tentang apa saja yang akan dilakukannya pasca festival budaya sekolah mereka.

wwWww

"Jadi mungkin aku akan mulai mencari—"

Kalimat Kanba terhenti ketika ia merasakan tekanan ringan di bahunya. Kanba menoleh perlahan, dan melihat kepala Shouma sudah bersandar di bahunya. Mata adiknya tertutup rapat dan napas teraturnya menunjukkan kalau Shouma sudah lelap.

Kanba tersenyum, mendekatkan bibirnya ke puncak kepala Shouma dan meninggalkan kecupan singkat di sana seraya berbisik, "Jadi aku terlihat seperti tempat tidur bagimu, hm?"

**/end/**

Osh! Fanfic super singkat yang saya tulis di tengah masa WB saya. Hahaha. Maaf kalau OOC, aneh di bagian deskrip, misstype, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Review akan mencerahkan hari saya! :D

**Disclaimer: Kunihiko Ikuhara, Ikuni Chowder, Brain's Base & staff  
><strong>

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
